


You are the sun and I am just the planets spinning around you

by Shinosuke



Category: RWBY
Genre: 2nd POV, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinosuke/pseuds/Shinosuke
Summary: Eine kurze Wichtel-Fanfiction, die eigentlich was ganz anderes werden sollte, aber jetzt eine Caracter-Study zu Sun geworden ist.Ich hoffe, mein Wichtel hat kein Problem mit 2nd pov, ich wollte das mal ausprobieren.Titel stammt aus dem Fall Out Boy Titel "Last of the real ones" und basiert damit ein bisschen auf Grifs "Prompt", dass Neptune einen Crush auf Sun hat.





	You are the sun and I am just the planets spinning around you

Ihr seid spät dran. Ihr seid _immer_ spät dran. Und warum seid ihr immer spät dran? Weil dein bester Freund mehr Zeit im Badezimmer braucht als das gesamte Team RWBY zusammen, aber das ist nur eine grobe Schätzung.

Anfangs hast du nachgefragt. Hast dich angehört wie ein junger Ehemann, der sich an die Schönheits-Routine seiner Frau noch nicht gewöhnt hat und der furchtbar nervös ist vor dem wichtigen Dinner mit seinem Chef, zu dem er nicht zu spät kommen will. Auch nach zwei Jahren liegt dir die Frage „Wie lange brauchst du noch?“ ganz vorne auf der Zunge, doch du neigst den Kopf nach hinten, lässt die Frage in deinen Rachen rollen und schluckst sie runter, zusammen mit dem Schluck Orangensaft aus dem Trinkpäckchen, das du dir in der Cafeteria aus dem Automaten gezogen hast. Orangensaft in Vale hat mit dem Orangensaft, den du aus Vacuo kennst, nichts mehr gemeinsam, aber wer bist du, dich darüber zu beschweren?

Du liegst auf deinem Bett in eurem Gästezimmer der Beacon-Academy, ein Arm gefaltet hinter deinem Kopf um ihn zu stützen, ein Bein locker über das andere geschlagen. In deiner anderen Hand schwenkst du das Trinkpäckchen hin und her, für den Moment ist es faszinierend genug, zu verfolgen, wie sich der Schwerpunkt innerhalb des Pappkartons verschiebt und wie träge die Flüssigkeit sich darin bewegt. Dir ist bewusst, dass du dich damit nur sehr begrenzt lange beschäftigen können wirst, aber das musst du ja auch nicht. Hoffst du.

Du siehst zur Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten. Dann wolltet ihr euch mit den RWBY-Mädels treffen. Minus der drei Minuten, wenn ihr den Weg durch das Gebäude nehmt statt euch einfach an der Fassade runterzuhangeln und aus irgendeinem dir völlig unersichtlichen Grund hat Neptune sich bereits dagegen ausgesprochen.  Plus der geschätzten fünf Minuten, die die Uhr vorgeht. Viele Uhren hier gehen ein paar Minuten vor. Ob das schlechte Instandhaltung oder ein Trick ist, damit die Schüler wirklich pünktlich sind, wirst du wahrscheinlich in deiner kurzen Zeit hier nicht mehr herausfinden, aber zuzutrauen wäre dem verschrobenen Schulleiter beides. Du zuckst mit den Schultern, das wird schon noch passen. Hat es bisher immer, obwohl dir nicht ganz klar ist, wie, wenn ihr immer erst so spät loskommt.

Anfangs bist du noch vorgegangen. Hast eine Weile auf die Uhr gesehen und Neptune dann Bescheid gesagt, dass du dich schonmal auf den Weg machst. „Okay, ich komm gleich nach.“, hat er dann geantwortet. Jedes Mal. Und jedes Mal kam er pünktlich auf die Sekunde nach. Es hat dich Monate gekostet, bis du herausgefunden hast, wieso. Du wusstest von Anfang an, wie wichtig ihm sein Auftreten ist. Der Eindruck, den er hinterlässt. Sein _Image._ Er hat kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht und auch wenn es dir ein wenig schräg vorgekommen ist (immer noch vorkommt, seien wir mal ehrlich), so ist er eben. Und wer bist du, das in Frage zu stellen?

Sein Auftreten ist der Grund dafür, dass du wieder und wieder auf ihn wartest, wenn ihr zusammen irgendwohin geht. Dass du jetzt auf dem Bett liegst, deinen Affenschwanz mal so mal so krümmst und damit wechselnde Schatten auf den Boden malst, während du sehr deutlich spürst, wie deine Faszination für den fast okay schmeckenden Orangensaft in seinem Pappgefängnis schwindet.  
Sein Auftreten ist allerdings auch der Grund, weshalb du ein mittlerweile unerschütterliches Vertrauen darin hast, dass ihr trotzdem pünktlich sein werdet. Du weißt, dass er sich die Blöße nicht geben wird, zu spät zu kommen.

Besonders nicht vor den Mädels. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten seiner Flirts inhaltslos sind. Ein Zeitvertreib, seine Art sich zu zeigen. Du weißt, dass er sich ihrer Wirkung bewusst ist, so sicher wie du weißt, dass er es meistens nicht so meint. Er lässt nicht viele an sich heran und die wenigsten davon sind die Frauen, mit denen er flirtet. Das hat dich schon immer gewundert, aber allmählich hast du es verstanden, denkst du.

Die Badezimmertür öffnet sich, du hebst deinen Blick von dem Trinkpäckchen, er sieht dich erwartungsvoll an. Du siehst erwartungsvoll zurück, er hält deinen Blick. Er sieht aus wie immer, stellst du fest. Nach ein paar Sekunden hebst du das Trinkpäckchen wieder an den Mund, im ersten Versuch drückst du den plattgebissenen Strohhalm gegen deinen Mundwinkel, doch du weigerst dich, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Du streckst deine Lippen nach dem Strohhalm aus, saugst den letzten Schluck Orangensaft aus dem Päckchen und saugst für das dramatische Schlürfgeräusch noch ein paar Sekunden weiter, während du darauf wartest, dass er eine Frage stellt.

Er stellt keine. Als das Geräusch endet, weil du Luft holen musst, nickt er als hättest du ein Statement abgegeben und greift nach seiner Jacke. Dass ihm das nicht zu warm wird mit dem Hemd und der Jacke darüber wundert dich, doch nachdem du ein Mal „Aber sie sieht cool aus.“ Als Antwort bekommen hast, lässt du die Frage weg. Du holst Schwung und stehst vom Bett auf. Als du dich streckst, erwischst du ihn dabei, wie sein Blick für einen Augenaufschlag länger auf deinen freien Bauchmuskeln hängen bleibt. Du sagst nichts dazu, denn wer bist du, darüber zu urteilen?

„Na dann.“, sagst du und gehst voraus. Er wirft einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er von nun an so tun wird als sei er gerade so aufgewacht, und folgt dir. Für einen Moment geht ihr schweigend, er hat zu dir aufgeholt, geht nun neben und nicht mehr hinter dir. Dass du der Anführer eures Teams bist, hat eurer Freundschaft nie geschadet.

„Hast du dich jetzt schon entschieden, wen du zu dem Tanz mitnehmen willst? Von deinen ungefähr tausend mehr oder weniger heimlichen Verehrerinnen?“, fragst du, als dein Blick auf eins der Plakate fällt, mit denen Ruby die Schule tapeziert hat. Neptune acht, es klingt nicht ganz ehrlich.

„Ich denke, ich gehe allein hin.“, sagt er schließlich.

„Hat dich etwa doch noch keine gefragt? Kann doch gar nicht!“, protestierst du, er zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst.

„Doch schon, aber sich für eine zu entscheiden, wäre doch allen anderen gegenüber unfair, oder?“, fragt er mit einem überzeugenden Zwinkern. Du lachst. Du weißt, dass er eine Rolle spielt, aber das ist schon okay so. Es macht die Dinge einfach und es dir am liebsten, wenn es zwischen dir und deinen Freunden einfach ist.

„Ich glaube, sie würden es verkraften, Romeo.“, konterst du.

„Ja, ich weiß.“, antwortet er und du weißt, dass er aus Erfahrung spricht. Ihr betretet die Cafeteria, an einem Tisch siehst du die vier Mädels schon warten, sie scheinen gewohnt lebhaft zu diskutieren. Dein Blick fällt sofort auf Blake, nur im zweiten Moment fällt dir auf, dass Ruby und Weiss sich gegenseitig mit Musterblumen zu bedrohen scheinen, während Yang sich abwechselnd von ihren Tellern bedient. Du wendest dich mit einem Grinsen an Neptune, sein Blick ist immerhin nicht mehr ganz so verstört wie am ersten Tag als du ihm das Team vorgestellt hast.

„Jetzt musst du dich nur noch entscheiden.“

Er lacht.


End file.
